


The Case of the Stolen Bacon

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Flirting, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"Not without you."The circumstances...on a SundayYou must mention...something stolenAnd you must use the word...rough





	The Case of the Stolen Bacon

"Love! Do you know what happened to the last piece of bacon?" I had a hunch who had stolen it, but wanted to see if he would come clean.

"No idea" his reply was muffled already giving the answer away. "Maybe the cat took it?"

"Really? Blaming the cat? What's she done to you lately?" Although to be honest, Diana was not the most social of creatures, to put it lightly. "C'mon Myc, fess up! It was you!"

"It was not, you know I only eat fatty foods on Saturday!" he semi-screeched. "Sunday's are for oatmeal only"

"C'mon" I try. "Don't make me frisk you" I leer at him cheekily.

"Oh Officer!" He cheeks, "Don't be rough with me" He growls in the way that means the total opposite.

"Don't worry, I will be. Now get upstairs you thief"

"Not without your handcuffs" He says saucily, sauntering up the stairs.

"Oh that's it" I grumble, before starting to chase him upstairs, which causes him to hasten with a squeal, almost slipping on the floor in his socks, before starting to giggle.


End file.
